Blood Knight
by TheBlueNecromancer
Summary: Monsters... Beast... Men. He had killed them all. First for his freedom then for her. Even under this broken moon he will continue to be her Good Hunter... For she is his Doll
1. My Good Hunter!

**Hello everyone and welcome to a project that I have been wanting to do. I have been wanting to do a second story for a while now and finally had a chance to work on it. I don't know how this will affect Grand Orders uploading schedule but eh I'll figure it out later. As this is my second story I hope it shows improvement. This chapter will be shorter, like the first chapter of Grand Order, so I can set up the plot. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 1: My Good Hunter!

Left…. right…. backwards…. forwards. This is what Jaune Arc was doing, or more specifically this was some of the dodges he was making.

Upon returning to the Hunters Dream and seeing the workshop on fire he started to panic. Not because of the few things he owned where in the workshop but for his Maria, his doll. Searching for her he calmed down once he saw her sitting on the steps leading to the burning workshop

Seeing Jaune walk towards her the doll, Maria, smiles. "Good Hunter it is nice to see you, I just wish it was under a better time."

Jaune picks her up and hugs her close to himself. Taking a step back he looks her over. "Maria what is going on her?"

"I can not really say Jaune. Go find Gehrman at the base of the giant tree, he will be able to explain more." Taking note of Jaunes distressed face she places a hand on his face which calms him slightly. "Fear not Jaune I will be safe here."

With a nod Jaune dashes off. The feeling of Ludwig on his back and Evelyn on his left leg bringing good comfort to the experienced hunter.

Upon reaching the tree he see's Gehrman sitting in his wheelchair faced away. As Jaune comes closer Gehrman turns slightly taking notice of the wear and tear of the armor Jaune is wearing. "You should take care of your equipment. The Cainhurst armor will protect you but only if you take care of it.

Ignoring Gehrmans comment Jaune continues walking till he is next to the old hunter. Once he is next to Gehrman he takes of his helmet showing his once blonde hair is now a dull silver. His once proud blue eyes now also a dull color. On his face you can easily spot the two scars going diagonally across his right eye. Standing out to how pale he is and how bright the scars look. Almost as if they were recently made.

These were gift of his military career, the two years he served anyway.

Signing up at the age of sixteen Jaune had hoped to be able to see the world. The doctor that took him in when he showed up four years ago in a small little village was sad but understanding. He couldn't remember anything, in fact the first memory he could recall was waking up in a bed with the old doctor taking care of him due to some injury he had sustained.

From what the old man had said it looked like some kind of animal, possibly a bear, had clawed him. With the amount of blood that was on him the doctor was surprised to have seen that the wound wasn't as bad as it looked. All he could remember was that his name was Jaune Arc.

Anyway during his first year being deployed he had felt like he was invincible with the training he had and the equipment he was given. He ignored how the veterans in his battalion would mock him, no matter what they did or said to him he held his head high. It changed though during a patrol that he and two other new members were supposed to do. They had come across some great beast the locals hunted. It had jumped out of nowhere killing the other two members before he had a chance to do anything. So surprised at the carnage that had just happened he didn't notice its giant paws swipe at him.

In all honesty Jaune wasn't sure how he was still alive. The swipe to the head should have killed him, in fact it should have smashed him head to pieces. Instead he had two claw marks going down his face. He had fallen down after getting hit and just as it lunged to finish him off he stabbed it. While his gun was in the beast he fired killing it instantly.

Unfortunately this lead to him being trapped underneath it for an hour till another patrol found him. He was unconscious and wounded, but alive. It had taught him a valuable lesson that he still follows: Be Vigilant.

"Gehrman what is going on here?" Jaune asked.

"With a raspy laugh Gehrman looks up at Jaune. The dream is ending and you will be able to escape this nightmare. Give your life to me and you may leave. You will be able to see the next sunrise, in return you will forget about everything that has happened here."

Startled Jaune looks Gehrman in the eyes. "All this would be for nothing then!" Jaune steps back opening his arms and gesturing. "All the hunters I have known, all that I have sacrificed in this fucking city…. Maria."

Gehrman eyes narrow at Jaunes statement. "Is that a refusal then?" He sits upright in his chair. "You would rather stay here in this dream? For what? Blood, the hunt…. or the doll."

"The blood, the hunt, that means nothing to me!" Jaune shouts. "I came here to Yharnam to find a way to survive. And I have, but not because of blood. Maria and the few others I have known have given me something I have lost long ago. They have filled my empty heart, given me a new purpose. One that I lost three years ago."

Jaune then steps back from Gehrman noticing his posture. "I would give up the chance for freedom if it means I cant be here anymore. I have spent too much time living to lose it all." With fire burning in his eyes Jaune stares Gehrman down. "I will not forget the ones I care about."

Sighing Gehrman stands up while muttering to himself. "The doll? Memories? He would give up the chance to live to keep these?" Shaking his head he speaks out loud. "Then Jaune, tonight Gehrman has joined the hunt!"

With a burst of speed he launches himself at Jaune who barely has time to put his helmet on.

"Gehrman what are you doing!"

"Finishing cleaning up after you of course. Once you signed the contract to be a hunter this was going to be the inevitable end."

Dodging the swings from Gehrman Jaune tries to figure a plan. "You may be the first hunter here Gehrman but you must also remember." Side stepping a lunge from Gehrman Jaune grabs his body and tackles him to the ground. "I was in the military before I got sick. Before I even became a hunter."

"And you forget why I'm the first hunter." Slamming his elbows into Jaune's face Gehrman leaps up. "Come on, let's see what your training and hunts have taught you."

Responding to the taunt Jaune leaps forward with Ludwig in front of him.

Standing over the body of Gehrman Jaune stares at the cooling corpse. He then leans down closing the old hunter's eyes. "I'm sorry." No tears are shed, no other words are spoken.

Feeling a presence behind behind him Jaune stands up and spins around drawing and aiming Evelyn. Only to almost drop his gun in surprise. Behind him was a Great One. It slowly floated down towards hims. Jaune could hear whispering in his ears softly saying, "Moon Presence."

If he tried to actively listen to the whispering he could also hear the words, "Join ." The tentacles on its head slowly inch towards him. It takes Jaune and starts to wrap itself around him. But before it could do anything else a shot rings out making the Moon Presence pull back screeching.

Jaune, who is putting Evelyn away, lifts Ludwig up. "You will not take me!"

Sensing its anger at him Jaune leaps to the side nearly missing the tentacles that tried to impale him. Lifting Ludwig he starts to circle the Great One. It becomes a game of waiting, with the Moon Presence hissing and Jaune silently moving. He takes a quick look around him to memorize the ruined land around him. Trying to figure out what could give him an advantage or a disadvantage.

Unfortunately the Moon Presence took advantage of Jaunes small glance. Charging forward it tries to grab and squeeze Jaune who jumps away at the last second. As it passes him he takes a swing with Ludwig making a shallow cut that does little damage.

This is how the fights goes on for what seems to be hours. The giant beast trying to crush, grab, and slice Jaune. Only being able to get nicks in due to how quick the hunter is. The same could be said with Jaune. While the beast couldn't dodge as quick as he could it was able to tank any hits, most of those small ones. For while it couldn't dodge, it could attack quickly.

Jaune knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up though. While he could heal the wounds he was receiving, he could not fix the exhaustion. He had fought before coming to the Hunters Workshop, fought Gehrman, and now he was fighting this monster.

The monster couldn't heal, he hoped so at least, but as far as he could tell it was not tiring. All it would take was one simple mistake and it would end for him. He couldn't trust reviving if he died here.

Quickly thinking of a plan Jaune throws a bomb at the Moon Presence to distract it long enough for him to reload Evelyn. Taking a deep breath Jaune chargers at the beast. Leaping up he misses all the swirling tentacles and stabs Ludwig into its head. The screech it makes almost makes him lose his grip on the sword. Blocking out any further noise he raises Evelyn.

A tentacle swings by and hits him but he ignores the pain. Aiming the gun he fires into a wound on its head hoping the penetration would do more damage. The Moon Presence again lets of a screech of pain, this time too much for Jaune who lets go of his sword.

While still thrashing around Jaune takes the time to reload Evelyn, cursing at himself for leaving his sword in the monster. Snacking a blood vial from a pouch, which he notices is the last one, he prepares it for his next stupid idea.

"Come on! Come and get some you mutated freak!" Jaune screams hoping his taunt would work. Hissing back at Jaune the Moon Presence leaps at Jaune who doesn't dodge. In the beast's grip he shows no fear, silently staring down the monster. Its mouth opens showing rows upon rows of sharp jagged teeth.

Pulling Jaune closer he doesn't react till the last second. Shoving Evelyn into its face once again he fires. In response to the pain it starts to squeeze Jaune. Feeling his bones starting to crack he injects himself with his last blood vial. Then while the blood vial is taking affect on him he takes Evelyn by the barrel and starts to beat the tentacles holding him.

Disoriented from being shot and beaten it lets Jaune go. Once Jaune hit the ground he quickly runs over to where Ludwig is still lodged in the Moon Presence and yanks it out. Then turning quickly he spins and hacks at the Moon Presences' neck. Without waiting he yanks the sword out again and swings it back into the wound he had made. Lost in rage Jaune repeatedly swings the sword, ignoring the hissing and screeching the monster is making.

Even after the hissing and screeching stopped, and the blood echos flowing into him Jaune did not stop his hacking.

"Good Hunter?... Good Hunter…. Good Hunter!... Jaune!"

Surprised at his name being called Jaune stops his hacking and looks around for who called. Seeing only Maria he calms down dramatically, feeling more exhausted than he had ever. Every inch of his body hurts and he could feel his muscles screaming at him.

"Maria!" Jaune yells out. He then drops Ludwig and runs over to her. "Maria… I made it." So tired he grabs onto his doll and starts to cry. His fears finally seeping away, instead being replaced with joy. "First Gehrman, then this beast," Jaune makes a vague motion with his hand to the hacked up beast. "They tried to kill me but I won… I WON!."

"It's ok Jaune." Maria says softly holding onto her hunter. "The fight is over." She goes to pick up Jaune's weapon but he beats her to it. "Don't worry about that Maria."

Strapping the sword back to his back he stares at the doll's face. Without a second thought Jaune looks into her eyes. "I love you Maria." Jaune says.

Clearly surprised at the declaration, for it was the first time Jaune had ever said those words. Smiling she replies, "And I love you too my Good Hunter."

Before something else could be said or done Jaune starts to glow. "Maria what is going on!"

"I do not know Jaune." Reaching out she grips his hand. "I will not leave your side though, no matter what happens."

"Don't let go Maria."

His doll obeys.

"Dad there's people in the yard!"

"Dad one of the people are bleeding!"

"Miss are you ok?"

"Good Hunter!"

With that statement Jaune falls into unconsciousness, unable to see but able hear the world around him.

 **And that's a rap on chapter 1 of Blood Knight. So I'm taking some liberties here, it's a fanfiction so sue me. Anyway in case some people are confused I'll give you a short timeline of Jaunes time in the Bloodborne universe. Age 12: Jaune ends up in a small village wounded. Age 16: After years of living in the village he signs up for the military. Age 18: After becoming sick from an unknown disease he travels to Yharnam to be cured. Age 21: After three years of hunting Jaune finally ends it fighting both Gehrman and the Moon Presence. More will be explained later but I wanted to give quick run down. Feedback is appreciated!**


	2. Homecoming!

**Hello everyone and welcome back to chapter 2 of Blood Knight. Before I say anything else thank you sooo much for the feedback from chapter 1. I might be updating this story more over Grand Order. Grand Order isn't becoming dull for me but I have to plan out the plot more and that's going to take time. Now for the most part I'm going to use my experience at Bloodborne as Jaunes time being a hunter. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

 **PS This chapter went through THREE rewrites because I didn't like the way it was setting up the setting, it's why this chapter is soooo late.**

Chapter 2: Homecoming!

 **Blood flying threw the air…**

 **Bodies burning all around…**

 **The screams of the insane…**

 **The feeling of being impaled repeatedly…**

To Jaune it felt like he was back in the streets of Yharnam hunting the beast and collecting their blood. He could feel the heat of random fires, he could hear the screams of ungodly beasts…. he could hear the screams of the few unlucky survivors caught out in this madness.

The need to kill was overwhelming, only tempered by experience and thoughts of the few he knew. Trying to move proved fruitless, there seemed to be some kind of force holding him.

Looking around also proved useless, all around there was nothing but darkness. Trying one last time, Jaune strained with all his might trying to move. After what seemed like hours, in reality only a few minutes, he gave up. The strength that was in him gave way.

Relaxing, Jaune tried to think of some of his more pleasant memories. There wasn't much but one did stand out. It was his pleasure to escort Gascoigne's daughters to Odeon Chapel, it was the least he could do for the old hunter.

With that memory firmly entrenched in his mind he stopped struggling completely and slowly succumbed to the feeling of exhaustion.

"He finally stopped struggling." Julian Arc said shaking his head. "I can't believe I had to use my Aura to hold him still." Turning, the man now named Julian, looked over at the second person in the room.

She was quite the eye candy, not that he would ever cheat on his wife. She was amazing all on her own. No this lady had some kind of…. mystic beauty to her. Ever since they had taken the man into this room she hadn't moved a muscle.

It was kinda creepy if he had to say anything, not that he would. With the way she just stared at her male companion you would think she was a doll.

"How are you doing miss? You haven't moved since we got him in here. If you're worried about him he should be fine, I don't know why there was so much blood but his Aura seems to have taken care of whatever happened."

And that was saying something. When he heard his daughter's screams old memories best forgotten shot to the surface. Without realizing it he was outside brandishing his family's weapon, Crocea Mors, ready to kill the thing that threatened his family.

Just thinking about what happened this morning made Julian's fists tighten, making them turn white with the amount of pressure of he was squeezing them with. Once he came to he saw two of his daughters running towards him screaming about some lady and a bleeding man.

Well calling him a man was a stretch. Certainly he had the aged appearance to look like someone older but cleaning off the dried blood and dirt showed a youthful face. A deep part of him, the part he never wanted to let out, made him think it was what his son would look like if he was still alive.

"I'm not worried, my hunter has been through much worse." The lady said, tilting her head slightly. "He is just merely tired, fighting does that too you, no?"

Trying to pay more attention to the woman in front of him Julian Arc pushes his memories back. "Fighting does make you tired, what did he fight if I may ask. If it was Grimm I'm going to have to alert the town."

"Grimm? He was fighting no such thing. He fought one of his mentors, then some beast that I can not say for sure."

Sighing to himself, Julian smiled never the less. Not having Grimm around his family made him calm. A knocking on the door made him and his guest look over.

"Dear, mind if I come in?" Walking in came Julian Arc's wife, Juniper Arc.

"Yes I was just talking to our guest here."

"How's she doing?"

Smiling widely Julian waves his hand towards Maria, "Why don't you ask her."

"Oh my, I'm sorry I thought you had left the room." Reaching out to the woman for a handshake, Juniper smiles widely. "My name is Juniper, I'm this big lugs wife."

Sitting up for the first time in hours Maria does a little curtsey. Though there is some discomfort in the action. "Hello Miss Arc, my name is Maria."

"Oh, how polite I wish my husband was like that more." Looking over at the bed her smile falls slightly. "How is your male friend doing?"

"My hunter is fine." Maria repeats herself. "Your husband says his wounds have healed, at the moment he is just resting."

Nodding Julian Arc adds his two cents. "His Aura seems to have taken care of the damage."

Her smiling rising back up at the good news Juniper turns back to Maria. "Why don't you come down for dinner. Your friend here should be fine and you must be hungry. You've sat here for hours."

Maria was about to reply when she heard a huge rumbling. What ever she was about to say was stopped and she looked down at herself.

"I guess that answers that." Laughing loudly Julian motions to the door. "When you're ready head out the door and take a right. We'll wait for you to come down."

Without a second glance Julian and his wife leave the room, leaving Maria and Jaune together.

Maria takes a glance over at the door before moving over to the sleeping figure of Jaune. Leaning down she places a kiss on his forehead, noticing a small smile worm its way on his face.

"Stay safe my Good Hunter, I will be back." Standing back up Maria smiles, before frowning and looking at her hands. "I hope you wake up soon though, something is wrong."

Slowly walking towards the door Maria takes one last glance at Jaune before she opens the door and leaves. She can hear noise coming from the other side of the house, there is a lot of laughter.

Looking around her shows her many wonders she didn't see coming in. The pictures lining the hallway seems to be of the highest quality. Stepping closer to one of them she can see the entire family standing together and smiling in front of some grand building.

What catches her attention though is the lone young male. He was positioned dead center with the rest of the family posing around him. Though the picture was obviously taken many years ago she can see a resemblance between the young boy and her hunter.

Spending so much time talking to Juane, and not having much else to do, etched Jaunes features into her mind. And after all the years she spent with him Maria felt fairly confident she would be able to notice him.

Taking a few more moments to stare at the young man she then proceed to head towards the noise. As she got closer she could her the family talking to each other.

"Mom do you think the lady could tell me where she got her dress?"

"Why would you wear that thing?

"It was pretty!"

"The dress wasn't that amazing but did you see the man's weapons. Oh they looked so cool."

Taking a few more steps down the stairs she can see the family all sitting at a huge table. At the bottom of the stairs Maria takes a glance around the room. Instead of candles there were bright shining. There also seemed to be a large amount of food on the table, clearly meant for the huge family.

Standing there Maria just stares at the sights around her. The talking immediately stops when the Arc brood noticed Maria.

"Oh I'm so sorry how long have you been standing there? Here this seat is meant for you." Misunderstanding why Maria had been standing at the stairs, Juniper motions for Maria to sit down next to her.

Hesitant to do so Maria's mind is made up when her stomach grumbles again. The smells of the food also enticing her to go sit down.

Without warning Jaune jumps up from the bed. Taking a glance around the room he calms down slightly at the sight of no immediant danger. Looking down at himself he sees that all he is wearing is his under garments. Besides the bed is a pair pants and white shirt. Holding them up he takes a few seconds to marvel in how soft they feel.

Not liking the feeling of being naked, or as close to it as possible without being naked, Jaune slips on the clothing.

The rest of his clothing and weapons are both missing. Moving his arms and legs slightly results in him hearing his bones crack. Releasing a sigh he takes a few moments to get his thoughts together.

All Jaune can remember is fighting Gehrman and the Moon Presence. Then Maria coming up to…. "MARIA!"

"MARIA!"

The yell rings throughout the Arc home causing everyone that is eating to stop suddenly. Looking up from her plate you can see Maria wearing a small, but bright, smile.

"It seems my Good Hunter has awakened." Sitting up Maria thanks the Arc's before going upstairs.

…..

The rest of the Arc household stays in silence before the younger generations look at their parents.

"Dad?" Bringing his gaze to the daughter who called Julian nods his head at her. "Yes dear?"

"Shouldn't you go see if he is fine?" Letting out a little laugh he shakes his head. "Let them talk without the worry of being interrupted. I'll go see how are guest is doing after dinner." Turning to his wife he ask, "Do you mind making a plate for him? I'm sure he is bound to be hungry and thirsty."

"It won't be a problem." After answering her husband she turns to her children. "Now finish eating, all of you."

Moving forward, and ignoring the soreness of his body, Jaune makes his way to the door. Slowly with the help of furniture he makes progress, but just as he reaches out for the door knob it opens.

Tensing up in case of an attack Jaune goes silent. "Good Hunter? I and the rest of the house heard you yell out for me, are you ok?" Only to immediately to loosen up at the voice of the person he was looking for.

"No Maria I am fine. I was just worried, especially because of my last memory." Opening the door fully Maria walks in. To Jaune she seems to have a glow around her. The sight of her seems to have calmed any aches and pains he had.

Moving closer, he embraces her in the doorway. "It gladdens me that you are safe." Hugging him back Maria motions for him to lay back on the bed. "You must thank our gracious host. We gave him and his family a scare with our arrival."

Nodding back at her Jaune takes comfort when she sits down next to him. "Do you know where all my equipment is being held?"

"I think the wife took it to be cleaned up. When we showed up you were still covered in blood and the children didn't' take to kindly with it."

Taking a moment to think Jaune then asks, "Are we safe here? Without my equipment I do not know if I can protect the both of us."

Smiling at her hunter she nods back at him. "The family here is very well meaning. There also seems to be no mention of a plague going on."

"No mention? Are we still in Yharnam?"

Shaking her head she replies, "From what I can see Good Hunter we are not in the city anymore. I have not asked many questions since you were brought in." Going quiet for a few moments she looks Jaune in the eyes. "There is something we must talk about though."

Raising her hands she places them on Jaune's. "My…. body seems to be changing."

Looking down in fear Jaune gently grabs her hands. He looks them over carefully, but ultimately is unable to notice anything wrong. "Maria what do you mean your body is changing?"

"Can you not see Good Hunter? Maria then gently rolls up her sleeves exposing the rest of her arms. "Look closer Jaune."

At the mention of his name he does so. It takes a moment of scrutiny but after looking back and forth he notices one very obvious fact. "You body…. this…. It's skin!"

Maria's answer to Jaune's statement is to roll back down her sleeves. "I do not know what is going on. I didn't realize this till the father of the household came in to check up on you. I had been sitting down for many hours waiting for you to awaken.

When I stood up to greet it I…. felt sore. Then I felt hungry." Unsure how to proceed Maria goes silent.

"Maria do you feel ill?"

"No, not at all but…. It feels weird. I do not feel like my old self."

Stepping closer Jaune once again takes her into a hug. "Do not worry my doll. As long as I breath nothing will hurt you. Nothing will make me abandon you. I have been with you all these years and this….. development will not change that."

Smiling widely Maria responds by laying her head on her hunter's chest. Loving the feeling of his soft breathing.

 **Knock….Knock….Knock**

Both are broken out of the moment though from the knocking at the door. "Can I come in?" Julian's voice calls out."

Looking at Maria Jaune see's her nod. "Yes, you may." Jaune replies back.

Taking a moment Julian then walks into the room carrying a tray full of food. "I hope you don't mind but I had my wife make you a plate to eat. I don't know how long it has been since you have eaten but I wanted to be safe."

Standing up Jaune goes to greet the man. "Thank you for watching over Maria for me."

Nodding back him Julian sets the food down on a dresser in the room. "Not going to thank me for taking care of you? Or the food?" Julian jokes.

Shaking his head Jaune replies taking the statement seriously. "No, Maria comes first in all things. I have no clue where we are at the moment and her safety is my first priority."

"Oh, ahh…. no problem?" Julian says confused.

Jaune takes a moment to look over the man before reaching out for a handshake. "You have met Maria but my name's Jaune Arc. Where exactly are we, and can I get my equipment back?"

The arm that went to shake Jaune's outstretched hand immediately falls. The name of his lost son, the name that brings back his greatest failure makes him go numb. His eye's widen, his pulse increase…. and his temper flares.

Without thinking Julian swings his right first forward aiming to knock the son of a bitch out. Only to be surprised when the first is blocked and then countered. The older male has seconds to think of his mistake before he is tossed out into the hallway. Barely missing the door across the hall.

Jaune, after tossing Julian, had grabbed Maria and moved her to the bottom of the stairs in such speed that all Julian and the rest of his family felt was a gust of wind. At the moment he was standing at the top, blocking anyone from moving up.

The rest of the Arc members were standing off to the side with mouths open, resembling a school of fish.

"What is going on!" Juniper shouts. Moving to stand between her husband and, unknowingly, her son.

Jaune is the first to answer. Angling his body so that his right side is exposed to Julian, Juane waves his arm. "Your husband tried to attack me after introducing myself. I was merely defending Maria."

Taking a glance at Jaune, Juniper moves to her husband. Checking him over for injuries she nods once…. before slapping her husband upside the head. No longer feeling as threatened Jaune leaves the couple to themselves before moving down to Maria.

"Are you ok? He asks.

"Of course Good Hunter. Is Julian ok? I know how… zealous you are when defending me."

"Aye my doll. The man's pride is hurt but he is fine."

"That is good then." Both Juane and Maria then stand in silence next to each other, ignoring the looks that the Arc children are giving them.

It is some time later before the husband and wife show their faces again. While Julian looks a lot calmer than before his wife on the other hand is as white as a ghost. Her once beautiful complexion now ruined.

Walking up to Jaune both Mr. and Mrs. stare at up. It was impossible to not notice him tensing up but both ignore it. The tension is broken when one of the older daughters speaks up, "Dad, mom? What's going on?"

Breaking his gaze from Jaune, Julian looks over the rest of his family. The smiles that they had been wearing not twenty minutes ago were now gone. "Everyone go to their rooms. NOW!" He shouts when they don't move.

Waiting for the last of his children to move along he turns back to Jaune. Any ounces of friendliness long gone. "I'm sorry that I lashed out for earlier but tell me your name one more time."

Looking back at Maria, Juane discreetly motions for her to move away. Turning back to the couple Jaune speaks, "My name is Jaune Arc. Hunter of Yharnam."

If possible Juniper goes even whiter and Julian's knuckles turn white with how hard he was squeezing his hands. "Do you know who I am?"

"I know only your name because you told me."

"Do you really not know where you are?"

"I only know that I'm at your house."

"How old are you Jaune?"

Confused at the question Jaune ask for clarification.

"How many years have you been alive Jaune. How… old… are… you!"

Cocking his head to the side in thought, Juane absently scratches the back of his head. The action making Juniper start to sob, which she was trying, and failing, to hold in.

"I believe I am twenty one years old. That us up to debate though."

"What do you mean that is up to debate! How old are you."

"I do not know how old I am. I was found with amnesia, which if you don't know what that is means I have no memory of before I was found. All I know was that I was found in my early teens and it has been nine years since. Why all this questioning about my age?"

Nine years? Those two words were shooting through Julian's head. The name, the manners, and the looks, even if distorted, showed a younger version of him. He and his wife hadn't noticed when they brought the man in, mostly do to all the blood, but with this "Jaune" moving and talking it was hard not to draw comparisons.

"We had a son… five years ago. We went out for a family vacation and our son along with two of his sisters left our sites." Taking a deep breath Juniper continues. "It wasn't long before we heard screaming. Our daughters ran back to us screaming how a Grimm had found them."

"They were lucky though, my son in his foolishness decided it would be a good idea to distract the Grimm and let his sisters run away to safety. By the time we got to the location all that was left was blood and torn pieces of clothing." Unable to say more Juniper goes and sits in the living room.

Taking over for his wife Julian continues talking without missing a beat. "My name is Julian Arc, my wife's name is Juniper Arc, our only son's name was Jaune Arc."

 **That's chapter two! So ya this went through three rewrites, but that's not the only reason this chapter was delayed. My teachers have suddenly given me tons of different projects to work on which has made me focus my attention elsewhere. I can't guarantee that chapter 3 will be out soon but I'll try. Also on to other news, while I love feedback, EVEN BAD FEEDBACk, I like it when it's good criticism. So feedback is appreciated, and if you didn't like tell me without resulting to name calling.**


	3. Revelations!

**I'm going to move the PSA to my page. If you don't know what that means then I suggest you go look at it. There's some important information on how often I'm going to be able to update. I made this chapter longer due to the how long it has been since I last posted something. Besides that I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Revelations!

…"Your son's name was Jaune Arc."

"Yes."

…

"My name is Jaune Arc."

"So you say."

"I'm at least four years older than what your son would be."

"So you mentioned."

…

"Do I resemble him?"

"Very much so, Juniper and I didn't realize it at first, but if we take the time to look past the aging and scars we can see similarities."

…

"Do you know what kind of wounds you had when you were found."

"If I'm recalling right it was from claws, I can not say for sure though."

…

"You can't possibly think I am your son do you?"

Ignoring the question from Jaune, Julian turns back to Juniper and nods his head. Getting up from where she had been sitting and crying she pulls out a picture frame to bring to the men. She takes slow steps to the pair. Once close to the the pair she shoves the frame into Julian's hands before moving back to where she had been sitting.

Ignoring his wife's actions Julian instead chooses to look down at the frame. His face is emotionless, not letting any of his thoughts through. After a moment he looks back up to stare a Jaune. Finally, he takes the frame and motions to Jaune to grab it.

Taking the frame slowly Jaune holds it up. Ignoring just how well the picture is Jaune instead focuses on its contents. It doesn't take long for him to realize why he was given the picture. Standing right in between all the members of the family was a young male.

He stopped breathing, it… couldn't be. This photo had to be fake! There was no way for these people to be related to him. The one desire that he had buried deep within his heart was being forth once again. Sure it wasn't his top priority anymore, he had grown up and seen to much to care about what could have been. But he couldn't shake the want to understand the unknown.

With a dry cough Jaune clears his throat. "How… how did you get a photo of me?" While he never had a photo from his time at the village he was found in, he certainly had a mirror to look at himself in. This face was all he had seen up until Yharnam.

"This is you?" Julian ask.

"Yes." Motioning at his face Jaune adds on. "This is a new look for me." Tilting his head to the side Jaune then says, "Well it's been a few years, so it's not that new but I think you get the point. How were you able to capture such a high quality picture? In all my travels I have never seen anything this well done."

Confused Julian replies, "What do you mean you've never seen a photo like this. While I admit that if I had a camera it would have turned out better. The photo was a on the spot moment." Shaking his head Julian says, "We're getting off point here. Are you sure that's you in the photo?."

Jaune answers back with a scoff. "I'm not that uneducated to not remember what I looked like."

"Would you submit yourself to a DNA test."

"A what?"

"A DNA test, you do know what that is right."

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

Sighing to himself Julian turns to his wife. "Honey it's getting late and we can deal with this in the morning. Do you mind getting some guest rooms set up for…"

"We will share a room."

"My bad, dear can you set a room for these two."

Wiping her tears away Juniper nods. "I'll go set the room by Amber." Julian waits until she was some distance away before talking again.

"I'll deal with two in the morning." Julian says while nodding at Jaune and Maria.

Huffing, Jaune replies, "Where are my weapons and clothing?"

"You're not getting them right now, your weapons that is. I'll have your clothing brought to you in the morning. To be honest I have no goddamn clue what is going on right now. It's nothing personal but my family comes first. Anyway Juniper should be done with the room follow me."

Without looking back Julian started walking away leaving Juane and Maria to catch up. Turning to Maria Jaune asks her, "How are you doing?"

Maria takes a few moments to answer, but when she does it's with a smile. "I'm doing fine Good Hunter. Are you ok?"

Taking a deep breath Jaune nods back at her. "Let's go find our room."

The room they had Jaune noted was fairly large, if a bit plain. By the time they had caught up to Julian he was waiting by the room, patiently waiting for them. He was carrying in his hands a nightgown for Maria. At the look Jaune gave Julian he coughed and mumbled about it being his wife's.

Maria had taken the gown and walked into the room leaving the two men alone. As the door was closing Jaune looked his "father" in the eyes. "What ever problems you and I might have know that I am truly grateful that you watched over Maria while I couldn't." Crossing his arms Juane sighs to himself. "And helping me too. It's not that I don't think she can look after herself or anything, it's just that I can't help but worry."

Giving Jaune a small smile Julian nods his head back. "I have the same feeling with my family." Pausing as if thinking about saying something else Julian scratches the back of his head. "I'll let you two get some sleep." Saying goodbye he heads to his own room.

Taking a moment to watch Julian leave, Jaune turns and knocks on the door. "Are you decent Maria."

"Yes Good Hunter."

Opening the door Juane becomes immediately speechless. "Maria… that dress… it's." Coughing Jaune tries again, "You look amazing Maria." Closing the door behind him Jaune takes a few moments to stare at her. Her long silvery hair was loose from her bonnet and was flowing around her. The dress, while a bit big, seemed to fit her perfectly.

It made him glad that there was no one else around to see this site. Having traveled around Jaune had seen his fair bit on dresses, and while he had never participated in any… Red Light activity some of his old comrades certainly did. If he didn't know better he would have thought she was a worker of a night.

"Good Hunter are you ok, your face is turning red?"

"YES, yes, yes I'm fine Maria. Just some thoughts best left alone for now." Feeling the days weight settle on his shoulders he slowly starts to take of his shirt, and is almost immediately assaulted with the cool air. Keeping on his trousers for the moment, Jaune moves over to the bed and presses down on it."

"It's comfortable no?" Maria says.

Sitting down Jaune looks up at Maria. "Come rest Maria, tomorrow will be a new start for us."

"Hello? Are you two awake yet?" Loud knocking on the door awakens the two occupants. It takes but a few seconds for them gather their wits and realize where they are. Sitting up Jaune groans as he hears some of his bones pop. The bed had been comfortable, and while he would never say it to her, Maria did love to move in her sleep.

Almost as soon as she had laid her head down she seemed to have passed out. He had wrapped his arms around her and nodded off himself. Content with Maria in his arms. Then after what seemed to be a short amount of time he had awoken to being squeezed. Looking at his partner showed the the roles had been reversed. Now instead of him holding onto her, Maria was holding him.

For only recently losing her porcelain skin, Maria seemed to have a lot of strength in her small body.

"HELLO?"

The yell, shaking Jaune from his memories, made him realise that he was just sitting up in the bed.

"We're awake, you can stop knocking."

"Sorry", the voice says, "my mom and dad wanted me to make sure you guys were awake."

"It's fine, you can let them know we'll be down soon."

"Ok!" With that the person ran away, their footsteps audible as she ran down the hallway.

"They are quite energetic. When I was with the family they would ask me questions, though it was hard to follow when most of them spoke at once. Julian and Juniper had to quiet them down." Smiling, Maria got up and went over to her dress was laid out carefully on a dresser. "The oldest of them apologized quite often too me."

"What were they asking about?"

"Oh, just who I was and who you were. They were quite interested in my manner of speech. I got many of questions about which part of Mistral I was from. They seemed quite confused that I had no idea what they were talking about."

"This whole situation is confusing Maria, and I absolutely hate that. The unknow had gotten me killed more than I would like to admit. That reminds me, have you felt the Hunter's Dream at all?"

"No Jaune, I have not even felt the little messengers. "

Scratching his jaw Jaune finally sits up and puts on the shirt he had on from last night. "I'll look through my equipment when it is returned. Something is bound to be useful." Moving to the door Jaune looks over his shoulder to check on Maria. Once satisfied both leave the room and head towards the dinning room.

Unlike last time the dining room is silent. The only sounds being made are yawns and muttered conversation. The site that greeted the two guest was quite different from the last time they had entered the area. All of the children were at the table seemingly half awake, with the exception of the youngest, who seemed to be bouncing up and down in her seat.

Julian was at the head of the table that reading some paper and drinking what had to be coffee. Missing from the table was Jupiter who was at the stove cooking. The smell of the food was drifting over to Jaune making his stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't actually eaten the food that was brought to him.

Looking up from his paper Julian gave a small nod. "Come and sit. There's going to be plenty of food for the both of you. I don't think either of you were properly introduced with the rest of my brood." He gave a small laugh before moving on. "Once breakfast is over we'll talk about more pressing matters."

The seats that were left open to them were placed near Julian, Juniper, and their oldest child. Arranged so that Jaune and Maria would be on Julian's right side, and across from his wife. With Maria being on the eldest left side. Jaune couldn't help think how shrewd that was. If anything was to happen instead of being by their youngest he and Maria would be by the ones actually capable of fighting.

Once seated Julian put his paper down. "You already know my wife and I so I'll just skip to it. My oldest, Amber, then Lily, Jessie, Emily, Jenny, Morgan, and finally Jeanne. **(Sorry had to)** With every name mentioned each child, well young adult in some cases considering the oldest looked only a bit older than Jaune, would give a greeting. It wasn't hard for Jaune to find the culprit who had woke them up. Jeanne's energy compared to everyone else was a big giveaway.

Once all the children were introduced Jaune bowed his head. "Nice to meet you all, my name is Jaune and you have already met Maria." With that he turned back to the food on his plate. All the children kept looking at him for a little longer before they slowly went back to their conversations. Not much else was said for the rest of breakfast.

As everyone was cleaning up their mess Julian finally put down his paper and asked Amber to go get Jaune's gear. While she went to go get the equipment Julian asked if Maria and Juane would follow him to the living room while they waited. Once everyone was seated he leaned forward. "I'm going to make some calls to get everything set up. While I might not be an active hunter anymore I have so weight being in the town guard. We might have to head into Vale though." Sighing Julian pulls out his scroll. "I best get started in the meantime go ahead and look around while you wait for Amber." He stands up and goes to the backyard to make the calls.

Standing back up Jaune takes Julian's advice and looks around at all the objects in the room. There was a few more pictures that caught Jaune's eyes and he spent of few minutes looking at each of them. There were some well made blankets and small pillows that he ignored. What really caught his eye was a giant black thing mounted on the wall. Jaune poked and looked at it unsure of its use. Maria sitting off to the side continued to watch Jaune fiddle with the T.V.

Not paying much attention but were caught off guard when they heard a chuckle. Turning around showed Amber and Jeanne holding Juanes armor. "Why are you poking the T.V.?" Jeanne asks.

"This thing is called a T.V.?" Scratching his chin Jaune looks at T.V. "What do you use it for?" Jeanne sets down Jaune's helmet next to Maria before hopping over to wear the remote was. "You watch cartoons of course!" Giggling Jeanne turns the T.V. on making Jaune jump back at the sudden noise. "By the blood!" Backing up Jaune composes himself before looking at the image on the T.V.

Sighing Amber sets the rest of Jaune's stuff next to his helmet. "T.V. isn't just for watching cartoons. Anyway here's the rest of your stuff. If you go back up to wear you were sleeping you can use the bathroom to clean up. Not to be rude or anything but you really smell."

Taking a moment to smell himself Jaune cringes. When was the last time he had bathed? Turning to face Maria he asks, "You'll be fine then?" Nodding Maria replies, "Do not worry Good Hunter."

Smiling Jaune moves over to his equipment. A soft smile comes to his face when he notices his battered armor is slightly shiner. Noticing him examining this stuff Amber speaks up. "We tried to clean it up after… well you know. We didn't mess with anything though." Thanking her Jaune moves to go bathroom.

"You guys are funny." Jeanne giggles before being shushed by Amber. "I'm sorry Maria." Smiling softly Maria shakes her head. "Do not worry, if anything it is a nice change of pace." Stretching Amber flops down next to Maria. "So what's up with you and my supposed brother? You guys lovers or something?"

Cheeks turning a bit red Maria shakes her head. "Jaune and I have know each other for what seems like an eternity."

"How long have you guys know each other? You two seem really close to not be something."

"I have know Jaune for three years. It wasn't soon after he entered Yharnam that we meet."

"I've heard that name a few times now where exactly is that? Maria tilts her head thinking. "I can't say. I spent all my time at the Hunter's Workshop."

"The Hunters Workshop?"

"Yes the Hunters Workshop. It is wear all the Hunters of Yharnam that are associated with the dream go to recuperate themselves."

"Okay…" A silence blankets the room between the trio. Jeanne unable to take the silence anymore loudly asks, "What do you like to watch!"

"Watch?"

"Ya on T.V."

"We don't have a T.V. in Yharnam."

"Then wanna watch some cartoons with me?"

"Sure little one."

"I'm not little. Im eight!."

Laughing lightly Maria nods in agreement. Amber seeing Jeanne taking up Maria shakes in head in amusement and leaves the room.

"Yes… I understand thank you….. No…. A lot… Thank you again I know this was out of nowhere... You too have a good day bye." Frowning Julian rubs his face before entering the house once again. Standing just outside the living room was Jessie and Emily. Both were trying real hard to muffle their laughter.

"What's so funny girls?" They both jump at the sound of their dads voice. "Dad shush! Come over here and look at this." Looking into the living room brought a smile to his face. Jeanne had turned the T.V. to some cartoon and was dancing to some song that was playing with Maria watching her.

"How long have they been at this?" Julian ask. "About fifteen minutes I think?" Jessie replies. "And ah do you know where Jaune went?"

"I went to go use the bathroom but he was in there. Kept cursing too." Emily said. "Cursing? What was making him curse." Shrugging she replied, "I don't know it was all muttering. I think it had to do something with the toilet though."

"It was the shower actually." Turning around the trio is greeted with Jaune fully decked out in his Cainhurst armor. Julian nods in approval noticing how even though it looks roughed up in was in good shape. He also tried to ignore how Emily whispered how she hopes Jaune isn't related. "That looks good on you Jaune."

Looking down at himself Jaune nods in agreement. "It feels good to be back in this. Thank you for allowing me to use your bathroom. It has been a long time since I last had the chance to clean up."

Before Julian could say anything else Jeanne runs straight at Jaune. "You look so cool!" She looks Jaune up and down before saying, "You're like a knight."

"Really." Jaune says to her. Kneeling Jaune sets his helmet down and motions for her to come close. "Want to know something little one, I am a knight."

"Then you must have defeated monsters right! Do you have any stories?"

While his smile stay fixed Jaune's eyes darken a little. "I have plenty of stories where I defeated monsters but this is not the time to talk about them."

"Jeanne why don't you and your sisters go out so I can talk to Jaune here." Jeanne goes to complain but Jessie comes and ushers her along, Emily following close behind.

Julian takes a moment for them to leave before he turns to Jaune. "I have good news and bad news. The good news I was able to get us an appointment in three days."

"And the bad news?"

"We're going to have to visit Vale."

"And how is visiting this place bad?"

"Vale is the capital, I was hoping to keep this down low, but if we're going to be in the capital that's going to be hard."

"I'm still lost."

"Oum… Jaune if you are my son and as you say twenty one when you should only be seventeen…."

"Ahh problems. Is it that easy to see how old I am with this test.?" Julian shakes his head. "Not really but you never know." Julian turns and stares at Jaune. "I hope that you look like my son by accident. I've seen friends and comrades die but losing a child was something different. Juniper and I have lived with you being dead, most my kids have little to no memory of you, I don't want problems showing up."

"Then why go through this? You could give me my weapons and Maria and I will be gone."

"Because Jaune if on the small chance that you are who you say you are I want to hug my son again." Rolling his eyes Julian adds, "Now I'm not calling you stupid but you and Maria seem a bit.. dated. "

"Whatever happens know that we Arc's will help you and Arc's never go back on their word. Now excuse me I need to go have a conversation with Juniper."

"Jaune I'm sorry." Turning around Jaune goes and sits by Maria on the couch. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm going to go ask for some history books and such, Julian wasn't lying that we seem out of place. Knowledge is power. While I try and figure this stuff up you should go take a shower."

"Do I smell Good Hunter?"

"NO Maria, it's just that, um, we have been in the same cloths for a while."

"I jest Jaune." Standing up Maria bends down and hugs Jaune and leaves. Taking the time for himself Jaune relaxes. Trying to clear his mind…

"Good Hunter."

"Yes Maria."

"How do you use a shower."

 **And this wraps up chapter three which had been in the works for a long time. I really struggled trying to write the interactions between Julian and Jaune. I tried to have a realistic interaction between the family. In this you also got to see Jaune and Maria try to interact with modern inventions. Let me know how I did with this chapter, it's going to play a big role on how the rest of the story develops.**


	4. Progression!

**This chapter is going to have what some of you no doubt have been waiting for. On my page I'll be posting the date where I will not be active anymore. Also I wanted to have a chapter out for Grand Order but that is going be delayed due to this chapter. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **IMPORTANT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

Chapter 4: Progression

"It's been so calm here." Jaune sighed out loud. He had come back outside as the sun set to relax alone and gather his thoughts. He didn't have to worry about the screams and groans of monsters, the crying of those suffering, and most importantly he didn't have to worry about being gutted. While that was a good thought it also brought forth a problem, one that he didn't want to think much about. Neither he or Maria could feel the Hunter's Dream. There was no presence of anything, just and empty darkness.

Trying a bold Hunter's Mark didn't do anything either. As of now he was just another normal person. A hunter with no safety net. Closing his eyes Jaune leaned back in the chair that he brought out with him.

"Do I even want to go back? Death and misery are sure to await me."

"Are you talking about this Yharnam place?" Julian asked stepping next to Jaune.

Startled Jaune jumped up in his seat. It took him a moment to gather that Julian was sending next to him and awaiting an answer patiently.

"Yes, I was a hunter of Yharnam. Tis a cursed life to have." No longer wanting to sit he stood up next to Julian.

"And why is that" Julian asked.

Jaune didn't answer at first to busy looking up in the sky. "Julian… why is the moon broken?"

"The moon?" Looking up Julian couldn't see what would have grabbed his attention. "It looks the same as it has always been."

Jaune kept on staring into the starry night, specifically the broken moon that hung over head. "I think it's time that you show me a map."

The past three days in Jaune's opinion had been some of the best he had in the last three years, besides the whole broken moon problem. And the want to stab something repeatedly. Julian had pulled up a map of Remnant for Jaune who had taken it for the next couple hours studying it.

At least for Jaune Julian had the decently not to ask any more questions, content to watch Jaune as he looked over his scroll.

Early the next morning as everyone was finishing dinner he had asked if it was possible for him to go over books on the local area. He got a few strange looks from the younger kids but Julian just nodded and said that he would take him down to the public library. Day two was spent entirely in the local library. The librarian and Julian had become exhausted after the first hour of non stop questions that Jaune seemed to have about this or that.

With a promise to come back another time the two males set back home where Maria was then promptly filled in with everything that he had learned, discreetly.

The last day before he would be going into Vale to get the DNA test Julian had asked him for a spar. Wanting to have his weapons back, and secretly glad to have some action, he accepted right away. Waiting in the backyard for Julian to come back felt like eternity before he showed up. It was almost comical watching Julian trying to carry Ludwig and Evelyn at the same time.

Walking up the struggling man Jaune pick the weapon up with one hand and easily secured it to his back before reaching out and grabbing Evelyn. Making sure both we fasten correctly he looked up to Julian's surprised face. "Yes?"

"You just picked that up like it was nothing."

"I have trained with this weapon for almost three years now. I would be a poor hunter if I couldn't use my own weapon."

Julian open his mouth to say something before he closed it and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. So here's the ground rules. No terraforming the landscape unless you want to fix it, stay away from the house, and if you here stop, stop. You got it Jaune?"

"Yes, though why are we sparing."

Shrugging Julian answered. "Call it professional curiosity. I hear you talk about being a hunter but rarely on how it was. I wasn't planning to do this till after the test but… there's been an increase of Grimm sighting around here and I want to make sure that you can fight."

"You question my fighting skills?"

"Yes, you haven't told me how you should up in my yard bleeding yet and saying you got it on a hunt. I'll let that go but I'll be damned if I only take the word of someone only for it to bite me in the end."

"I can not fault you."

Without a further word both men started backing away from each other. Jaune's opponent wielded a longsword but instead of the traditional cross hilt there was a circular opening. He could tell that the weapon was a shift weapon, or was it mechanical? Shaking his head slightly he focused back on the man. It was a trick weapon that had an unknown secondary purpose.

Julian slowly started to get into a form raising the weapon. Jaune in turn pulled Ludwig into its longsword form, making the oh so satisfying **CLICK** sound. Julian in turn simply raised an eyebrow. "Why weigh yourself down Jaune? Surly your not trying to compensate for something."

"What would I compensate for?"

"Nevermind bad joke."

The two men slowly started to circle each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. With patience born from hunting the monsters of Yharnam Juane waited, slowly leaving openings that his opponent would aim for. As if reading his thoughts Julian burst forward in a speed that almost caught him off guard, almost. Rolling to the side Juane swiped his sword at the legs of Julian forcing him change him path.

Turning around to face Jaune, Julian dashed forward hoping to capitalize on him being on floor. Jaune on the other hand continued rolling before he jumped up. Julian realizing that if he continued to rush Jaune he would be out of position, stopped to get some space.

"Your a lot more maneuverable than I thought."

"And you're a lot quicker than I thought."

Once more the men started to circle this time though Juane dashed forward thrusting Ludwig. Julian parried it and went to strike Jaune but he dashed backwards. Getting his footing Jaune sheathed the longsword making the audible **CLICK** sound and lept forward.

Julian had only a few seconds to realize what was happening before he raised his sword to block the strike. The ground below him shattered and broke apart as his Aura helped protect him.

Slowly being overpowered Julian back off letting Ludwig slam into the ground. Taking advantage of Jaune being off balanced Julian swiped at him as he ran by.

"Well now that was something. You are a lot stronger than you look Jaune." Rolling his shoulders Julian lowered the sword. It was slowly shifting into a rifle with a small bayonet on its end. "I guess the time for playing cat and mouse has ended."

As soon as his sword, now rifle, was finished shifting Julian opened fire on Jaune making him doge. Clipping Ludwig back in place Jaune pulled out Evelyn, and fired mid roll. Julian seeing the gun dodged to the side. Both used the lull in the battle to reload their weapons. Calling upon what little Arcane abilities he had, Jaune dashed at Julian trying to close the gap that had been created. Lowering Evelyn, Jaune reached for Ludwig. Julian seeing how close he was without a weapon dashed forward hoping to stab him. Quickly Jaune moved to the side, raised Evelyn and fired into the side of Julian.

"That's enough!" Julian shouted, holding his side. "Goddamn man what the hell is in your gun."

"Quicksilver."

"Quicksilver. You know what I don't care. Got to say nice fake out their. I didn't think you you have been able to fire that quickly."

"Are you hurt?"

"No Jaune, thought I should end this before it really got into a fight. Also remind me not to overthink, or underestimate you next time."

"You underestimated me?"

"Jaune I'm forty two, have almost thirty decades of experience being a hunter, and come from a family renowned for their heroes. Forgive me if my ego was a little high compared to you."

"Underestimating your enemy can get you killed."

"The bruise I'm going to have speaks for itself. Anyway you passed my little examination congratulations. Let's just go rest up for tomorrow."

"By the blood what is up with this machine." Jaune muttered to Julian as he struggled to stay on his feet. The two had left the house early to go into Vale. The moment Bullhead took off Jaune gained a sickly look to himself.

"Hahaha, Jaune do you have airsickness.?"

"I… oh blood… I have never been in the air like this."

"This really ruins the whole macho hunter persona you have going." Julian silently took pleasure from Jaunes plight, not because he hated Jaune but more because Jaune seemed rarely flustered. "Don't worry Jaune it's only going to be another half hour or so. Be glad you have your weapons too, hmm. Doesn't that make you feel better."

"My stomach!"

By the time Julian and Jaune got off the Bullhead many of the other passengers were staying away from the duo. Many afraid that Jaune would get sick on them. To Jaune though the city of Vale was something. Tall stone buildings, tall glass buildings, lights everyone, and the people . Especially the people Jaune thought as someone with wolf ears walked by. Leaning over Jaune asked Julian, "Was that a Fanus?"

"Yes and don't stare."

"This city is truly amazing Julian."

Smiling Julian said back, "I'm glad you like it. I'll take you out to see some of the sites if there is any free time."

The rest of the trip to the doctors was spent in silence. Jaune admiring the views and Julian directing the two to the office.

Entering the office Julian had Jaune sit off to the side while he went to get them checked in. It was at least thirty minutes before someone called the two. It was a confusing time for Jaune as he tried to answer the questions that the doctor had for him. Most of the time Julian would have to explain the questions to him.

Too Jaune though it was all pointless. The only thing he feared now about diseases was the old blood cursing through his views. He was cured of mortal diseases, given power, in exchange for a curse.

"Jaune, Jaune, JAUNE," Julian said trying to get Jaune's attention.

"Oh I'm sorry I was a bit out of it."

Sighing Julian shook his head. "Jaune pay attention ok this is important."

Turning to the doctor he nodded his head. "To help make sure this is as accurate as possible were going to draw some of your blood."

"No." Both the doctor and Julian looked at Jaune. While his weapons were safely tucked away, not allowed in the doctor's office, and his armor was taken off he seemed to radiate strength.

"I will not allow my blood to be taken."

"Jaune we need to do this. This will help us determine what's going on."

"I will not give my blood!" Jaune then proceeded to slam his fist down on examination table.

The doctor looked back and forth between the pair before saying, "I can do a cheek swab. While you would have a better chance with blood, the cheek swabs are still pretty accurate."

Julian looked the doctor in the eye. "There can be no mistake doctor. None whatsoever."

"I understand, I can personally vouch that the test will be done multiple times to ensure its validity.

Julian continued to stare the doctor down before looking at Jaune. "Ok then let's get this down."

The doctor moved quickly, doing the necessary requirements. "This will take a couple days to get processed. As soon as I can Mr. Arc I will personally call you."

"Thanks doctor." The doctor nodded, turned and noted some things done and told them they could leave.

It was slow going to the hotel the two were going to stay at. While they had left early to have time for themselves, Julian had planned to stay in Vale in case any problems arouse. Jaune could tell that why Julian wasn't angry he was… frustrated. "I'm sorry if not accepting my blood to be taken has made you upset."

Rubbing his face Julian turned to Jaune. "Listen I'm not mad at you. I would have liked the blood test over the cheek swab but I'm not going to force this. Just tell me why, why do you not want your blood taken."

The two continued to walk in silence before Jaune spoke. "When I went to Yharnam it wasn't for pleasure, money, or sight seeing. I was sick Julian, very sick. While I served in the military I caught a disease that no one knew how to cure. I was wasting away and becoming increasingly desperate. Then I heard about this city, Yharnam, where any problem could be cured with their powers over blood. I sold what little I had, gathered what I could, and with a help from some friends booked passage their.

They cured me. I have yet to become sick of anything since then." Jaune lapsed into silence, remembering a time that seemed so long ago.

"There has to be more," Julian pressed.

"There always is more. When I finally was able to see someone I was given a choice, accept a contract to become a hunter of Yharnam and live, or refuse and mostly likely die. I was desperate so I accepted." Jaune stopped Julian and turned him around so he could look him in the eye. "Julian know this, there is always a price to pay."

With his peace said he turned and walked away. "Jaune!" Julian yelled. "Where are you going?"

"To clear my mind, you showed me where to go so I won't get lost."

"How am I supposed to contact you if something goes wrong."

"I'll contact you." With his peace said Jaune left Julian, walking deeper into the city.

Jaune had no idea where he was going. He had been walking for a few hours, without a scroll through he wasn't to sure. All he wanted to do was past time and not dwell on the abominations that lived in his thoughts and dreams. Coming to a stop Jaune looked at the place he had stopped in front of.

From Dust TIll Dawn, hmm a play on words. Looking inside made the madness in him want to burst out. It looked like some kind of robbery was taking place. The old man behind the counter was being held at gunpoint while a bunch of other men were being directed about.

Before he could intervene however one of the members came flying out of the window making him jump back to dodge the flying human.

"Oh hello." said a little girl in all red. Turns out she had launched herself out with the man.

"Hello," an awkward silence fell between the two before the door to the shop opened. Three other men came out of the store followed by someone, who in Jaune's opinion, was dressed in the weirdest way. The men looked back at their boss. As the did so Jaune drew Ludwig it's **CLICK** echoing out.

"What are you idiots waiting for get them." Two men broke off and ran at Jaune while one went at the girl.

Jaune turned and looked over at the girl in red. "Are you fine?"

She looked at him, nodded and then dashed at the man charging her. With Jaune soon following behind her. He was slightly surprised when halfway towards the men the girl pulled out a box that changed quickly into a scythe which shot and launched making her go faster. Before he could watch any further the two men were on him.

He dodge on clumsy strike at him, spun and swiped at the man's head. The other thug when to shoot but Jaune slapped the gun away and stabbed the guy in the gut hard enough to make him fly backwards. Spinning back around Jaune kicked the man who he struck first knocking the him out.

The man who was fighting red was sprawled out in front of his leader. Said leader was looking at his help with a face of disgust. "You were worth every cent, truly you were. Well red, silver I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. As much as I would love to stick around, goodbye." Raising up his cane he aim at the ground in front of red and Jaune and shot a missile out, making the duo cover themselves.

When Jaune looked back up the man was missing. He was about to curse when the girl tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at a ladder behind them. Looking down at the girl he stuck his hand out, "Name's Jaune."

She took his hand and shook it saying, "Name's Ruby." She turned as the shopkeeper came out. "Are you going to be ok if we go?" The old man nodded and she took off towards the ladder.

Sighing Jaune ran along putting Ludwig away. He hopped onto the ladder climbing at a rapid pace. Just as he got up he say a Bullhead lift off from the ground and the man climb in. He turned around and yelled, "End of the lind red," before tossing a red crystal at Ruby. As it was flying he raised his cane. Realizing what he was going to do Jaune jumped in front of Ruby and wrapped he up. Ignoring her protesting he listen as the missile was shot and braced himself. When the explosion went off Jaune had been expecting a lot of heat or shrapnel, not nothing.

Getting up showed that a blonde woman had jumped in front of them and had blocked the explosion with some kind of glowing shield. Ruby gasped behind him but he paid little mind to that. Instead Jaune pulled Evelyn out and walked next to the woman. "Are you ok?"

She simply looked at him and responded with a simple yes. Ruby moved to stand on the other side of the woman and change her scythe into a more boxer version. The Bullhead started to fly away but with everyone trying to bring it down. Most of the blondes attacks were being blocked by fire before they could cause any damage.

Ruby's shots were throwing whoever was tossing the fireball around and while Jaune was trying to snipe the pilot. Soon after the ship was out of range of everyone. The blonde turned around and gave Jaune and Ruby a scowl.

"I hope you two realize that you actions too night will not be taken lightly. Not only did you endanger yourself today but also the lives of civilians," The blonde said. Almost immediately after the fight she dad taken Jaune and Ruby to a police station and starting questioning and criticizing them. All the while she had been walking back and forth between the duo.

"They started it!" Ruby Shouted. This made the blonde woman stop for a moment before she continued her pacing. "If it was up to me I would send you two home with a pat on the back... and a slap on the wrist." The riding crop that she had been hold was slammed down onto the table to emphasize her point, making Ruby flinch back.

"But there is someone else who wants to meet you." Turning aside another man walked in. This caught Jaunes attention, he wasn't sure why but something was telling him that this man was very deadly. Quickly though the conversation droned on about something, Jaune not caring enough to pay attention. Lost in thought about how he was going to explain this to Julian, Jaune didn't realize anyone was talking to him until Ruby nudge him.

"Hmm? Sorry what did you say."

"My name is Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon. I was asking who were you young man."

"I'm sorry I was deep in thought. My name is Jaune Arc." The man's eyes widen a bit when the name came out then narrowed.

"As in the son of Julian Arc," asked Ozpin.

Jaune shrugged back in response to the question. "That's to be determined. I got a bit of a head wound few years back and can't remember anything."

Ozpin took a sip from his drink before leaning back."If you don't mind me asking how did you come to fight with that weapon of yours."

Realizing that the man was fishing for questions Jaune threw something out the Julian had said to say if someone was doing exactly this. "I fought over the wall, an acquired thing. People called me a hunter."

"And are you?"

"I like to consider myself one, even if technically I'm not one." Saying that hurt Jaune more than anything. He had earned his right to be called a hunter. There was enough blood on his hands.

Ozpin turned back to Ruby and you want to come to my school. "More than anything," She replied. He faced Jaune, staring him down. "What you think think about coming to my school. If you pass you would become an official hunter."

Jaune leaned back in his seat himself. "I have no way to pay for schooling."

Ozpin merely waved off the concern. "That can be easily fixed."

Jaune looked at Ruby who seemed a bit confused on what exactly was going on. He turned back to Ozpin. For what seemed like hours he debated what he should do in his mind. By accepting he would be making himself a protector again, to people who cared not for him. The offer could be declined and he would walk away a free man.

"I accept."

Ozpin nodded, "Well Ruby would you like too come to my school."

"More than anything."

"Well ok you two." Smiling Ozpin leaned back in his seat.

 **Well there you go people, Jaune is in Beacon. Let me know what you think about this chapter. I spent an entire day on this chapter trying to get it right for you guys. Leave a review on what you thought!**

 **IMPORTANT NEWS I'm going to put up a poll that will determine the teams everyone will be put in. Vote and send me possible names that could go along. Remember the date though of when I will not be an active member anymore.**


End file.
